<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scare by eroticfriendfictions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421061">The Scare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticfriendfictions/pseuds/eroticfriendfictions'>eroticfriendfictions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Pregnancy Scares, Teen Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticfriendfictions/pseuds/eroticfriendfictions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Jr. and Tina face the possibility of being young parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Belcher/Jimmy Pesto Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written by request on Tumblr. I wanted to add it to one of my one shot collections, but didn't really feel like it fit in with any of them. So here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why have you been avoiding me?”</p>
<p>The question came out harsher than Jimmy Jr. had intended, and the look of fear Tina gave him in response immediately disarmed him. All of his anger evaporated, leaving behind just the hurt it had been masking.</p>
<p>She had suddenly started acting distant towards him last week, and she managed to avoid him all weekend. Now it was Monday afternoon, and he finally managed to corner her before she left school for the day. It was the first time they spoke face to face since the prior week.</p>
<p>“Did you want-” he swallowed and lowered his eyes to the floor, restarting the question. “Are you going to break up with me?”</p>
<p>“No!” The answer immediately flew out of her mouth, and she reached out one hand towards him. Hearing him ask that made her want to hug him, but she held back.</p>
<p>“Then what is it?”</p>
<p>Tina’s eyes scanned the hallway. Class was over for the day, the bell rang several minutes ago. The school had mostly emptied out, but there were still some students besides the two of them hanging around, and she didn’t want an audience for what she had to tell him.</p>
<p>“Can we walk?” she asked. He nodded, and they headed towards the door.</p>
<p>They made it outside, and their first several steps were made in silence. Tina’s mind buzzed and her heart pounded. She had been avoiding him because she did not want to have this conversation, and she didn’t know where to even start. A whole weekend obsessing over it, and she still didn’t know how to go about it. He wasn’t making it any easier either. His eyes stayed glued to the ground as they walked, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.</p>
<p>“I’m late,” she finally blurted out. They stopped walking.</p>
<p>“Late for what?” he asked, giving her a confused look. She didn’t answer right away, just averted her gaze.</p>
<p>“Do you mean your … ?”</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>“Oh …”</p>
<p>A moment of silence passed.</p>
<p>“It’s been over a week,” she told him. “I’ve never been late by more than a day or two before this.”</p>
<p>“But we always used protection.”</p>
<p>He thought back to their first time just about a month ago. They’d had his place to themselves, and one thing just led to another. It had been awkward and messy, and he was so full of excitement and nerves he could hardly break open the condom wrapper. They had to spend some time just touching each other, exploring each other’s body and learning what they liked before things got good. But man, when they got there …</p>
<p>“Nothing’s one hundred percent foolproof,” she said, shaking him out of his thoughts. From the look he gave her, she could tell the seriousness of the situation was starting to really soak in. He looked like he was just barely holding back his panic. This was exactly what she had put off this conversation. She knew this would happen. He’d been so afraid she was going to break up with him, but really she was the one who had to be afraid of that.</p>
<p>“I don’t know for sure-”</p>
<p>“I have to go,” he spoke over her and started to retreat.</p>
<p>“Jimmy, wait-”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I have to go.”</p>
<p>He screwed his eyes shut and kept going, blocking out her calls.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He made it back home eventually, ignoring his dad and brothers and going straight up to his room, locking the door behind him. He put some music on loud and started dancing.</p>
<p>How could this have happened to them? He couldn’t have a kid now. He didn’t know anything about being a father. Hell, sometimes he didn’t even feel like he knew anything about being a boyfriend. He was lucky Tina was so patient with him.</p>
<p>And this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. They still had to finish high school and graduate from college. Then he and Tina could get an apartment together, and a bit after that he would propose to her and give her the wedding of her dreams. And then, a few years after that, she’d tell him she’s pregnant. That was how he had always imagined it, whenever he allowed himself to get all mushy and dream about stuff like that. That was how he wanted it.</p>
<p>He turned the music up louder and danced faster, trying to block out his own thoughts, but they kept coming. Without wanting to, he thought back to his own mom. Was this how she had felt to? Is that why he hadn’t seen her in years?</p>
<p>His foot caught the edge of his bed, and the next thing he knew he was flat on the floor, groaning in pain. The music continued, but he stayed down, curling in on himself, squeezing his eyes closed to prevent the tears that wanted to fall.</p>
<p>‘I can’t even dance anymore without hurting myself,’ he thought. ‘How am I going to take care of a baby?’</p>
<p>As the throbbing pain in his ankle dulled to an ache, he opened his eyes again and released a shaky breath. From this vantage point, he could see under his bed. There wasn’t much under there, besides dust bunnies and some lost socks, but his eyes came to rest on an irregular, fuzzy shape. He reached out for it, and pulled out an old stuffed animal tiger into the light.</p>
<p>Memories came flooding back. It had been a gift from his mom from years and years ago, from one of her few visits. He had carried it with him everywhere for a long time, until other kids made fun of him for it and he hid it away. Looking at it now made his chest feel tight. His childhood staring him in the face through scratched plastic eyes. Suddenly, he knew. He couldn’t leave his own kid like his mom did to him, not when he knew how it felt.</p>
<p>Jimmy Jr. stood up on unsteady legs. He still felt terrified, but the decision was made. Now he had to go patch things up with his girlfriend.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He took the roundabout way to the back alley of Bob’s Burgers, trying to buy himself some extra time. It was dark, but still early enough that he probably could have just used the front door. He didn’t want to do that without knowing if Tina had said anything to her parents though. He wasn’t ready to face her dad yet.</p>
<p>He tossed a few stones up to Tina’s window like he always did when he wanted to sneak up. Her head popped out and she looked down on him, her face unreadable.</p>
<p>“Let me up?”</p>
<p>She went back inside and let enough time pass for him to think she had decided to just leave him out there. But then, like always, her rope ladder dropped down for him. As soon as he was in her room, she whirled on him and hit him in the chest.</p>
<p>“That’s for leaving!” she said. Her eyes flashed and she looked ready to strike again, so he backed away from her.</p>
<p>“I deserve that,” he didn’t try to defend himself. Knowing that he upset her so much hurt more than the actual blow.</p>
<p>“Are you here to break up with me?”</p>
<p>“No!” He answered immediately. “I came because I wanted to tell you I’m going to be here for you, whatever you decide to do about … this.”</p>
<p>He could see her soften. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m sorry I left before. It was stupid, and selfish, but I-” he stopped talking as she stepped into him and hugged him tight. He still felt scared, about everything, but he returned the favor, some of his stress melting away in the embrace.</p>
<p>They didn’t talk much more about it that night, beyond agreeing that they had some time yet and they didn’t have to figure it out right away. Jimmy Jr. slept over, feeling like he owed her that much, feeling like he needed to show her he wouldn’t run away again. She curled up against him and fell asleep surprisingly quick. It took a long time before her warmth and steady breathing relaxed him enough to doze off.</p>
<p>Despite all their reassurances the night before, when Tina woke up bleeding the next morning, the relief in the room was palpable.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>